Wish Upon The Pleiades ~MOVIE~
The After School Pleiades ~MOVIE~ ''(放課後のプレアデス ~MOVIE~)'', is the (fanmade) movie that is a crossover with Wish Upon The Pleaides, Wish Upon The Pleiades: Star Ver., Wish Upon The Pleaides: Shooting Stars, and Wish Upon The Pleiades: Flying Flight. About Subaru and the cosplay club members, Aoi, Itsuki, Hikaru, and Nanako, find out that there are other magical pleiades users like them. They decide to meet up with the groups after school, only to find out that there are alot of missing fragment pieces, and it is up to all the groups to find them. Long summary There has been 5 Pleiadians trying to return home, but for what reason? In order for these Pleiadians to return home, they can turn girls and boys into magical users with a flying item called a Drive Shaft, and collect items called Fragments, so they can return home. Years have passed by, and many Pleiadians have turned girls into magic users, and this time, these users will all meet up, and collect even more fragments as possible. Main characters/Leaders Hanayo Is the main character of Wish Upon The Pleiades: Flying Flight. Her color theme of her outfit (when transformed) is green. Kazumi Is the main character of Wish Upon The Pleiades: Shooting Stars. Her color theme of her outfit (when transformed) is hot pink. Kenzaki Is the main character of Wish Upon The Pleiades: Star Ver.. Her color theme of her outfit (when transformed) is gray/grey Subaru Is the main character of Wish Upon The Pleiades. Her color theme of her outfit (when transformed) is light pink/pink. Characters (in Wish Upon The Pleiades) Aoi Her color theme of her outfit (when transformed) is light blue Itsuki Her color theme of her outfit is indigo Hikaru Her color theme of her outfit is yellow Nanako Her color theme of her outfit is light purple Characters (in Wish Upon The Pleiades: Star Ver.) Ichigo Her color theme of her outfit is red Mirai Her color theme of her outfit is light green Hoshizora Her color theme of her outfit is blue Hibiki Her color theme of her outfit is light yellow Ami Her color theme of her outfit is black and red (when cursed), and her normal color is gold Characters (in Wish Upon The Pleiades: Shooting Stars) Tsukasa Her color theme of her outfit is navy blue and dark purple Chika Her color theme of her outfit is orange and green Ayase Her color theme of her outfit is dark yellow and pale pink Characters (in Wish Upon The Pleiades: Flying Flight) Mamori Her color theme of her outfit is black, purple, and red Nozomi Her color theme of her outfit is pink, light purple, and light green Akira Her color theme is pale orange Nina Her color theme of her outfit is silver crystal Power-up modes Nijiiro mode All the magic pleiades users can go Nijiiro mode once 3 to 7 fragments are collected. Nijiiro mode makes the girls outfits (when transformed) go all rainbow. Trivia * In this movie, all the magic users have the memories of when they have their powers, and not their normal selves. * Magical Pleiades: iNnoceNCe and Dream Upon The Pleiades characters do NOT make an appearance in this movie (due to those series not even made by the time this movie came out) Category:Fanmade movies Category:PriParaidols5